Zutara's turn
by abbydepp
Summary: One-shots from the series of episodes and also one's that I made up. Zuko and Katara are a couple in all of them.
1. Ninja First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: Set in the episode of the "Southern Raiders", when Zuko and Katara go find the man that killed Katara's mother. Katara doesn't kill him, this is after they leave; what should have happened (in my opinion).

"Why couldn't I do it?" Katara screamed, throwing another jet of water at a nearby tree. "He killed my mother! I should have unleash hurt on him times ten!"  
Zuko was standing near her, letting the water bender have her rant. They had just came from the Southern Raiders, Katara had just confronted the man who had killed her father. She hadn't been able to kill the man, instead she had let him go. To say the least, Katara was angry that she couldn't avenge her mother.  
At this moment, they were in a forest with a lake nearby - letting Appa drink before their long trip back. The rain had stopped and Zuko had made a fire, he thought at first that Katara would be fine. Up until a few moments ago, she hadn't uttered a word about the man she had set free. Now, she was getting her anger out.  
"I don't understand! Why couldn't I do it?" Katara yelled again, breaking the tree in half with another whip of water, "I had him on the ground, scared, helpless! And then I walked away!"  
"Katara," Zuko sighed standing up, even though the angry woman in front of him didn't like him, he felt the need to help her, "You did the right thing. Your mother would be proud."  
He shouldn't of said that.  
Katara whirled around to face him, she hit his chest a few times before grabbing onto the black cloth of his shirt. "Proud?" She growled looking him in the eye, "Proud? She would be ashamed of me, my mother would've wanted me to end that mans life!"  
"No, she wouldn't." Zuko replied calmly, seeing the tears that ran out of her eyes made his heart ache. He frowned, wanting the water bender to be happy. Why did he feel like this? Because he was now her friend, Zuko's thoughts assured him, but no. Friends don't act like this, do they? He thought as his hand came up to cup her cheek, wiping the tears away.  
"How would you know what she wanted?" Katara yelled again, her grip on his shirt loosening.  
"Because," He took a breath in, choosing his words carefully, "I know how it feels to loose a mother. I know that my mother would not want me to go around killing people until I found the one that banished her..."  
While in his speech, Zuko found himself moving his head down towards hers. His eyes watched her as he felt her hands go flat against his chest.  
"Zuko... what are you doing...?" Her voice sounded shocked as she watched him. His golden eyes met her blue ones for just a moment. What was he doing? His body was moving without his control, but he couldn't get enough of her; the olive skin, the long flowing brown hair still wet from rain, her sapphire blue eyes, her hands sending electric shocks into his body from where she touched him -everything to him shouted out Katara!  
He answered her question by gently pushing his lips down onto hers. Katara gasped, a short intake of breath, before her eyes closed and her hands moved to the back of Zuko's neck- pulling him closer. Her body surrendered against him, as their lips together sent sparks through her boy, making her toes curl.  
Zuko continued to kiss her, wanting her to feel the fire that had engulfed his heart. He wanted her to feel it, he wanted her to feel the same, he wanted her. And still Zuko kissed her, not knowing if he would be able to stop. His free hand wrapped around waist to pull her fully against him just when Katara pulled away.  
Her hand went up to her mouth, touching it lightly as her lips tingled, "What are we doing?"  
Zuko shook his head, "I don't know, but it feels right." He whispered before ducking his head to kiss her again, he smiled when she didn't pull away but stepped closer.  
A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. The Boiling Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
This one-shot is a what would have happened (in my opinion) if Katara had gone on the trip in the Boiling Rock episodes part one and two. Also it is a what would have happened if Zuko and Katara were together and if Mai was in the fight on top of the gondolas.  
This picture inspired me by GoEnzoGo it's called Sozin's Comet: Katara vs Azula. Except, I didn't want to write something about the Comet but I wanted to do something different and this is what I came up with.  
"Run!" Chit Sang carried the warden over his shoulder as he darted into a gondola. Suki and Katara stood by the doors of the two gondola's they had stopped. They were guarding them so their friends could get out of the prison. Katara looked over; seeing her brother, boyfriend, a random prisoner, and... her father.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she ran into his arms. "Dad!"  
"Katara," Hakoda hugged her, his voice soft and loving.  
"Did they hurt you?" Katara pulled back to look at his face, "Are you okay?"  
"They didn't touch me-" Her father started.  
"Not to break up the family reunion," Suki interrupted us, holding a guard by the neck, "but we need to get out of here." Sokka ran over to her, intending to help with the man but Suki had already thrown him into the steaming, gross water below. Sokka frowned.  
Katara hugged her father once more before turning to Zuko; her boyfriend. She put her hands on his face, searching for injuries.  
"I'm fine." Zuko said, smiling slightly before removing her hands. She nodded, ushering him into the gondola.  
Katara looked at Sokka, "We've got two. Do you think that's enough?"  
Sokka smiled, "More than enough, great job, sister." Katara opened her mouth to speak again, Sokka cut her off with a wave of his hand, "And yes, I'm alright."  
She rose her eyebrows, "I was going to ask how you want to separate everyone."  
"Katara, come with me." Zuko reached to grab her hand.  
"Excuse me?" Hakoda asked, a in a very fatherly tone. "I'll take my children."  
"Dad," Katara blushed, "We don't have time for this."  
"She's right." Sokka pushed his father and the banished prince into one gondola. Sokka followed them in. Katara's eyes widened with fright, just before the doors of the moving cart shut, she grabbed onto Zuko's arm.  
"Don't let him kill you." She whispered to him. "Don't let him ask any embarrassing questions and please don't break up with me after you talk to him."  
"I won't." Zuko chuckled, kissing her forehead.  
"Katara, come on." Suki said impatiently, hearing the screams of the on going prison riot. The waterbender slowly let go of her boyfriend's arm, slightly concerned for his life as the gondola moved away. Suki grabbed Katara's shoulders and pushed her into the second gondola.  
In that same moving cart was Chit Sang, the captured Warden, Suki, and Katara. They started to move into the air, getting away slowly. All was quiet for about thirty seconds, until they heard the screaming of a princess. The inmates of the gondola all snapped their heads to see the horribly familiar Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.  
The two friends of the princess jumped onto the robes and started running towards their gondola.  
Katara and Suki moved to get on top of the moving cart.  
"Who do you want?" Katara asked the woman warrior.  
"The one that throws knives." Suki replied. Mai.  
Just after she spoke, Mai and Ty Lee were about to jump down onto the gondola. Quickly, Katara moved my hands up; making a wall of stemming water from below come up, she clenched my fists and the water turned into a frozen wall, then the waterbender kicked her foot out- the wall sped out towards the advancing enemy. Unfortunately, Ty Lee, with her outstanding balance, jump right over the wall. Mai had a little more trouble but jumped over it as well.  
They landed on the gondola.  
Faintly, in the distance, Katara heard a shout that was turned into a whisper from the distance. "Katara, no!" The voice was all to familiar to her, she had heard it countless times before: in the dead of night, during their kisses, but the voice had never had that much agony. That much pain.  
_I'm sorry, Zuko._ Hoping that in some way her apologetic thoughts would enter his mind.  
Ty Lee and Katara started to fight as Suki and Mai fought behind them. Katara continually tried to hit the circus woman but she kept dipping and ducking out of the way, Katara became frustrated resulting in her waterbending getting sloppier. Ty Lee realized this and attacked harder. Quickly, she had blocked the chi in Katara's arm.  
Zuko's voice started to yell louder, his girlfriend looked up to see a few spurts of fire escaping the gondola that they were in. Katara wanted to prove to him that she could fight on her own without help, she hadn't yet. Her hands came up without her brain moving them and suddenly, Ty Lee was frozen and looked frightened.  
It took the waterbender just a moment before she realized that she had caught Ty Lee with blood bending. A small smile formed on Katara's lips, knowing now that she had nothing to fear. Katara moved her hands to make Ty Lee kneel down before her, the circus girl was still whimpering in a scared way.  
Katara quickly moved Ty Lee down onto her stomach, laying face down. Katara straddled her, pulling the tie that held her hair up to tie her wrists together. Then, the waterbender stood up off of her body, and lowered it down into the window. So that Ty Lee was a second prisoner inside of their gondola.  
Katara quickly climbed to the top of the gondola again, to see if Suki needed help. But of course, she didn't. Suki had Mai on the ground, head down- just like Ty Lee was a few moments ago, but like I hadn't seen before Suki had been cut by Mai's knives on her cheek and shoulders. Before Suki could make another move, however, a shot of blue fire had made the warrior jump away from the enemy. Mai darted to her feet as Suki and Katara watched Azula storm towards them.  
The princess landed on top of the gondola.  
Azula's gold eyes, like Zuko's but not like Zuko's at all, looked Katara over, "If it isn't the woman that has stolen ZuZu's heart."  
Katara said nothing, but got her hands ready as she dipped into a fighting stance.  
"Do you have nothing to say?" Azula taunted her, "You, the water tribe woman has nothing to say about dating the banished prince of the fire nation? Is that why you are dating him?"  
While Katara's eyes were focused on Azula, two knives came hurdling towards her as Mai lost her temper. Katara dodged them as quickly as she could as Ty Lee, free of her bondages, gracefully jumped back to the top of the gondola.  
"Sorry, kids!" Chit Sang called from inside of the cart, "I couldn't hold onto both of them!"  
Mai looked ready to kill, "You're the peasant that Zuko left me for!"  
"No!" Katara shook her head, "He was single and we just-" She cut herself off, not wanting to say how Zuko kissed her.  
"Calm down, Mai." Azula smiled, delighted with what was happening, "The waterbender will be killed soon."  
"It will be right now." Mai hissed, running at Katara. She quickly dodged her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and Mai dashed straight off the gondola.  
"Mai!" Ty Lee screamed, tears filling her eyes as she ran over to the edge. Watching her friend hopelessly, Azula looked concerned but didn't run or scream she just turned her head away; probably to not watch her friend fall into the steaming water below.  
Katara opened the canteen around her waist and shot her arm out, the water grabbed Mai's arm. Katara froze the water, making Mai's arm trapped with it which let Katara start to pull her back up slowly.  
When Mai was back on top of the gondola, Katara fell to the ground; exhaustedly trying to catch her breath. Suki and Ty Lee both tended to their friends as Azula watched the place where they had come from, for once she looked calm.  
"Hey, I'm not that fat." Mai, just for a moment, looked like a kind friend to Katara. The fire nation girl smiled, just slightly, joking with the waterbender.  
"No, you're not. You just fell very far and I had to pull you all the way up." Katara smiled back at her. Mai nodded, understanding before her face twisted in disgust and she stood - turning back into Katara's enemy.  
"Looks like your good deed will not be rewarded, but punished." Azula said and as usual her voice was at normal speaking terms but something in her tone made Katara's bones shake with fear.  
Before Katara and Suki could ask the three enemies had jumped off their gondola and onto a different one that was on its way towards the island.  
Katara's eyes widened with fright once again as she saw the guards of the prison cutting the line of the gondola's. She looked back around at her family's cart, seeing that they were close, very close, to getting to the edge. Where they would be safe. Katara looked at Suki, who nodded; understanding.  
Katara wasn't going down without a fight, however. She turned back towards the guards cutting the line before she moved her hands up. Katara moved the water up to the swirling ropes that held the gondola up, quickly she drenched the robes and then froze the water.  
Unfortunately, this stopped the robes from moving; stopped their escape.  
"How can you let them do this?" Ty Lee screeched at Azula.  
Azula glared at her, "Do you want me to just let them get away? They are the enemy."  
"You can't just let them die, they have Mai's uncle." The circus woman said, looking back sadly as the waterbender and warrior tried everything they could to stop the guards from cutting the lines.  
"Ty Lee," Azula whirled on her, her eyes wide with shock and anger, "If you want to help them so bad, go do it. But just know that you will never be allowed back into the fire nation."  
"What do you have to say about all this?" Ty Lee looked back at the princess, then to her knife-throwing friend.  
Mai turned to look at the two gondola's and then shrugged. She didn't know what to do; Zuko was on one of those carts and she wanted to save him, but she didn't want to save that peasant that he was now dating.  
Ty Lee narrowed her eyes, "She did just save your life."  
That was precisely why Mai was confused. "I don't know, Ty Lee. I hate her, but-" Mai shook her head, not allowing feelings for the waterbender as their gondola reached the island.  
"Walk with me, you two, if you would both like not to be banished." Azula started to walk in a different way. "We have things to discuss."  
Mai started to follow the princess as Ty Lee hesitated, then she blocked the chi in the guards limbs. Mai sighed and helped the circus girl with throwing knives to make the guards get stuck against the walls.  
Suki and Katara gasped, "They're helping us. Quick melt the water!" Suki told the waterbender who did as the warrior said. The robes started to move them back to escape once again.  
"Should we save them?" Katara asked as she saw the two once-called enemy girls get caught by the guards.  
"We need to get out of here." Suki looked upset, but shook her head. "We'll see them again." She said confidently, jumping down inside the gondola again.  
After a moment, Katara joined her and soon they were safe. Zuko grasped onto Katara's hand, Sokka held Suki's, as Chit Sang threw the warden back into the gondola before following the rest of them. Zuko led them all to the fly war ballon that Azula had flown to this island, before he got them into the air and had them flying away.  
That night, when they had finally landed back in the Air Temple. Before Katara could exit the ballon, Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Zuko kissed her before his hands were on her face.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking over her skin.  
Katara shook her head, "Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. They helped us escape."  
Zuko's eyes widened in shock, "What did my sister do?"  
"I'm not sure," Katara looked at his chest, "It looked like she banished him."  
"That sounds like Azula." He nodded, frowning.  
"Zuko, should we help them?" She looked him back in the eye.  
"How do you know they were helping you? They could've been just tired of Azula being Azula and decided to teach her a lesson." He suggested.  
Katara looked down again and whispered, "Mai wasn't helping me."  
"The who was she helping?" Zuko asked quietly.  
She didn't reply, just looked up at him. _You. _  
Zuko sighed, "We'll find them later. Right now we need to help Aang get ready to face my father."  
Katara nodded, "I guess that is the right thing to be doing right now."  
Zuko grinned, kissing her on the lips. Katara sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Zuko shivered at her cold skin as he in return wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
Katara sighed happily as Zuko's lips moved to her neck, "I love you." She whispered before her eyes shot open and her hand covered her mouth. The words had come out before she could stop them, before she could even think about them, but it was what she was feeling. Katara just wanted to say it in a different setting.  
Zuko pulled away from her, looking into her sapphire eyes as she shook with nerves. He smiled gently, "I love you, too."  
A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Katara meets Uncle Iroh

Hey everyone! I came up with an idea to have Katara meet Zuko's Uncle Iroh in the episode: "Sozin's Comet: The Old Masters".

Disclaimer: No copyright intended. These characters belong to Nickelodeon and their rightful owners.

"Don't worry, Katara. He'll love you." Zuko comforted his girlfriend as they walked towards his uncle Iroh.  
Katara glanced sideways at him, "Are you sure? Maybe I need to brush my hair or change into a nicer kimono."  
"You look beautiful. Stop worrying." Zuko continued to push her towards his uncle's tent as much as she tried to slow him down. She was very close to freezing his feet to the ground and running away. Needless to say, Katara was nervous.  
"Zuko," Katara whirled around, placing her hands on his shoulders to stop him, "I don't think we-"  
He interrupted her, "Katara, I love you. We've been dating for a month and I want you to meet my uncle. I think that meeting my uncle is a good step in our relationship. If you want me to meet your father and your grandmother, I will. Please, go in there and meet him. I promise he will love you."  
Katara stared at him for a few more moments, "Alright."  
"Thank you." Zuko sighed in relief, "Come on." He grasped her hand and gently pulled her towards the tent where his uncle was staying.  
It was the largest tent that stood erected horizontally while the others were vertical around it. Katara thought again how she could get away without harming the two firebenders. Before she could do that, Zuko had led her inside.  
Zuko's uncle sat peacefully behind a curtain of steam made from a large tub of tea. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed, if he hadn't been sitting up one might think he was asleep. Zuko squeezed her hand.  
"Uncle, I'd like you to meet someone." The banished prince announced as his uncle opened his eyes, they looked her over.  
"Katara, the waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe." Iroh said, his voice sounding like a question.  
"Southern, actually." Katara corrected him. The old firebender poured three cups of tea before standing up with a tray hold the cups on top of it.  
"I apologize for my incorrect information." He walked toward them, "Have some tea."  
The two teenagers thanked him and grabbed the cups.  
"Katara, I've seen your progress as a waterbender and I have to say that I'm very impressed. And added to that you are a healer, ancient gifts I would love to know how to achieve such power." Iroh complemented her.  
"But you'll have powers that I'll never know." Katara said, blushing slightly at the complements.  
"Fire is strong and wild; destroying everything in it's path if you don't know how to use it properly. I've always felt that if I were a healer, I would be able to make more tea." Iroh laughed and then explained that the cups get hot and after awhile they hurt his hands.  
Zuko smiled at his elder, "Uncle, I think that you make more than enough tea."  
"There will be never be enough tea in the world, Prince Zuko." Iroh sat down and motioned them to do the same, they sat down around the large bowl of it, "So, Prince Zuko and Katara, why did you two meet with me together?"  
Before either of the teenagers could say a word, Iroh glanced at their bodies. His eyes seeing how close they were sitting, how Zuko's arm was around Katara's waist, how Katara's eyes glowed when she looked at Zuko.  
"Oh, I see." Iroh nodded, "Prince Zuko, I would like to speak to Katara alone."  
Katara's eyes widened nervously as the prince gently rubbed her leg in comfort.  
"Why, Uncle?" Her boyfriend asked.  
"I just would like to speak to her." Iroh didn't seem mad, but he still made Katara nervous.  
Zuko glanced at Katara and then back at his family member, "Okay." He kissed his girlfriend's temple once before he stood and left the tent.  
"Don't be nervous, Katara. I just wanted to speak to you about Prince Zuko."  
"Okay." Katara nodded, looking down at her tea. It started to swirl around, getting faster and faster until it almost spilled out of the cup. Katara calmed her emotions.  
"Katara, you are exactly the kind of person that my nephew needs. He has been through so many struggles and so many difficulties; he needs happiness and a loving woman. I see that in you."  
Uncle Iroh continued, his voice was soft but behind it was undying wisdom.  
"Katara, ever since Zuko met you I've seen a light in his eyes, he is stronger, happier, and more open to love. It was like he woke up to a new world with you being the center of it. He loves you, Katara. He won't unite himself from you, he can't."  
The waterbender stared at the older master and should-be Fire Lord. Katara shook her head, astounded, "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because, I just want to tell you that I approve of your relationship and I would like for you to be Zuko's queen when the time comes." Iroh must have seen the shocked look on her face because he laughed, "I don't mean now. Katara, when Zuko becomes the Fire Lord, and he will, I want you by his side."  
"I won't leave him." Katara defended herself.  
Iroh nodded, "I believe you. Also, I want to ask you a personal question."  
"What?"  
"Would you risk your life for him?" Iroh asked.  
"Yes." Katara answered immediately.  
Iroh smiled, "Then Katara, when we walk out there I want to know that you will go with Zuko to fight against his Azula. He needs to fight and beat her for his rightful place on the throne."  
Katara paused, "Of course I will."  
Iroh stood then offered his hand to help her up. She took it and he led her to the door of the tent, just before they walked out he turned to her, "I will be honored to call you my niece one day."  
A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Wolves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender series or these characters. This was for fun.

As Katara finished setting up the tent and getting frozen wood, figuring Zuko could make a fire, she sat on a down fallen over tree. Unfortunately, as Zuko and Katara made their way to the Southern water tribe- for her fire-bender boyfriend to meet her grandmother Kanna and master Pakku along with hopefully her father if he was in town- they couldn't get there by flying. Toph and Aang had taken the flying bison, Appa, on a 'romantic weekend getaway', which left them walking or by train.  
Not that it mattered to Katara, spending alone time with Zuko was something she cherished. Also, it didn't hurt that when Zuko got to sweaty from walking he would take his shirt off. Nope, Katara thought with a smile, it definitely had nothing to do with that. However, as they made it closer and closer to the South Pole, it consistently became colder with every step you took. By now, the land was all covered in snow knee deep and icy rivers.  
The campsite Zuko and herself had found on the way back to the Souther water tribe, was an opened snowy field with a small lake just ten yards away. That's where the banished Prince was bent over, trying to get water, he was dressed in warm clothes that he had borrowed from Sokka and a scowl on his face.  
Katara figured she would comfort her boyfriend later, right now she was to excited. Her home was near, her grandmother and new grandfather were waiting, and she was ready. Ready to have some of her grandmothers famous penguin soup, but mostly ready for her boyfriend to meet her family. Katara hoped they would love him as much as she did.  
"Are you cold?" Katara jumped, her eyes darting up to see Zuko standing right in front of her. His voice hadn't been loud, actually it had been rather quiet, but it was just the first voice she had heard. As Katara recovered, she shook her head.  
"I'm used to it." She smiled up at him.  
Zuko seated himself beside her on the tree, "Really? I could heat you up." He wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbing both of her glove-covered hands. Quickly, she felt the comforting heat of fire. Not enough to burn, but just enough to make her feel the warmth.  
"That feels good." Katara whispered, closing her eyes. Wishing the warmth was everywhere on her body, not just her hands.  
Zuko nodded in reply before bending his head down, his nose moved the braided hair from her shoulder before he breathed against her neck. His breath was warm, hot, it felt fantastic against her nearly frozen skin.  
Slowly, Zuko let go of her hands as his moved up her arms gradually getting warmer - but Katara wasn't sure if he realized it. The breathing on her neck had changed to simple kisses as he moved up to her jaw, her cheek, her ear.  
"That feels better." Katara whispered, overcome with the emotions he was swirling within her.  
"Great." Zuko whispered, very softly. His hands were now at her face, gently moving it towards his before their lips met.  
The fire that erupted between their locked lips was a fire that Zuko could not produce. It sparked through her veins, making her hands come up to pull his face closer to hers. Zuko had abandoned his hands from her face to put them one on her thigh and the other around her waist, bringing her closer.  
Katara smiled, pulling away, "Will you start a fire?" She stood, motioning to the small firewood-pit she had made.  
The fire-bender groaned at the loss of contact before he nodded, standing up as well before bringing his hand to in a fist as if to punch the air. But his punch created a flame, that quickly lit the wood Katara had collected.  
"Thank you." She said, walking towards him to kiss his cheek. Already feeling the warmth that the fire was emitting.  
"Anything for you." Zuko said, bringing his lips down to kiss her forehead. Then, he crouched down beside the fire to warm his bare hands. Katara would be surprised that he hadn't gotten frost bite, but then she remembered he was a master at fire-bending. "How do you live in this weather?"  
Katara smiled up at the sky, where the snow fell, "I love this weather. It reminds me of my childhood."  
Zuko grinned, happy with her happiness as he watched his love. Watching her eyes shift out of focus as she remembered her childhood. Katara's hand came out, catching a snowflake before her fingers came up around it and in an instant the snow turned to water. Katara moved the water around with her fingers for a few seconds before letting it fall to the ground. Zuko smiled wider, how did he get so lucky?  
"Are you sure you don't want to find a cave?" He asked the water-bender beauty.  
Katara grinned at him, mischief in her blue eyes, "What's that matter, Zuko? Afraid of wolves?"  
He didn't smile, "I'm afraid of them getting you, not me."  
"Zuko," She bent down to wrap her arms around his shoulders, "Don't worry."  
Zuko smiled ruefully, "I always worry about your safety."  
"Well, don't." Katara said, kissing his temple. "Come on, Zuko, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."  
After they set up their sleeping bags under the trees in an effort for the snow not to freeze them, Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara's waist. As always, his skin radiated warmth and made Katara sigh in contentment.  
"I love you." Katara whispered, her eyelids drooping.  
Zuko moved his head to kiss her lips, "I love you, too."  
The words of love let the two fall asleep, and sleep they did.  
Growling and chewing woke Katara the next morning, her eyebrows pulled together as she opened her eyes.  
And then quickly closed them. In front of her was a wolf, only one that she could see, and it was eating through their food. She moved her foot slowly, slow enough to not draw attention from the wolves, to feel for Zuko. Horror laced through her veins as she felt nothing: Where was he?  
Katara moved again, this time her hand moved to grab her water canteen and move her fingers around it to pull the cap off of it. Her hand moved up, she knew the water was moving in the air with her, ready to fight the growling beasts.  
Katara's eyes opened, seeing not one but three wolves, ready to devour her for food. They were black with white stomachs and barred teeth. Their eyes seemed to glow red as they glared at the terrified water bender, the water she had started to control dropped to the ground. The scream that came from her throat emerged before she could stop it.  
Before suddenly, Zuko was there. He kneeled over her body, his hand going up in a half circle with a streak of fire following it. The other hand was holding his body up in an effort not to crush the girl underneath him.  
Seeing the fire, the wolves glanced at each other before running away. Quickly and quietly disappearing into the dark woods.  
"Katara," Zuko's hands were touching her face, hair, shoulders in a panic, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"  
Katara shook her head rapidly, still in shock, "No- They didn't touch me."  
The prince's gold eyes were still vivid, "I'm so sorry, Katara. I was just going to the lake, to get more water - thinking that we could work together to unfreeze it- but then I heard you scream and I-" He shook his head, "I'm so relieved that you're alright."  
"Thank you, Zuko." Katara whispered, touching his face, "For doing what you did."  
Zuko whispered gently, "I'll always be here to save you."  
Katara answered by kissing him, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his body completely down on hers. Zuko was surprised by the kiss, but happy to oblige as he passionately kissed his girlfriend.  
"Katara," Zuko said as she moved her lips to his neck.  
He did not want to ruin the moment, but they needed to get on their way to the South Pole. He knew how excited she was to see her family again, for him to meet her family. Just not like last time, when he raided there village looking for the Avatar.  
"Zuko," Katara whispered simply, her lips kissing his jawline.  
He smirked, "Come on, we need to get going. Don't you want to go?"  
Katara shook her head, "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."  
A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
